1. Field of Invention
At least one embodiment of the present invention relates generally to vascular circulation, and more specifically, to systems and methods that can enhance vascular circulation or improve health by reducing or eliminating thrombi, clots, or plaque in a subject's circulatory system, or external to the subject's circulatory system, such as in an organ or duct.
2. Background
Thrombi, blood clots, plaque buildup, and other obstructions within blood vessels of the circulatory system pose a health risk to the general population. These conditions can occur due, for example, to genetic conditions, eating habits, exercise or lack thereof, and other lifestyle choices. Various efforts to mitigate circulatory system ailments are intrusive, costly, have limited success rates, or may have side effects and recovery times that can also negatively impact a patient's health. Vascular obstructions continue to claim lives and reduce the quality of life of numerous people throughout the world.